Estrellas
by estrelita
Summary: It's six years after the sinking, and Rose's life has been changed forever thanks to her one true love Jack. But will her heart ever really go on? Just a short song fic I wrote.


**Okay, so here is my first Titanic songfic. Hope you guys enjoy and review. This was written for mi Essy linda. I love her so much and I just want to thank her for being like a best friend to me. I'm glad to know she's there for me.**

**This song was written by Essy and her good friend Flora while at spanish camp, so I'm happy to thank them for the insperation.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing...I was only five when it came out. So yea, I couldn't own anything. But I have to say, at five I fell in love with it.

**Estrellas**

Rose's eyes fluttered open as she looked around her dark room, awakening from yet another dream. She was never sure whether they were nightmares or dreams. All she knew was that Jack was always there.

Both her heart and her breathing slowly returned to normal as she lay in her cold, dark room. The dream had been so vivid, it actually scared her. His touch and feel were so lively; she could have sworn she was flying again, flying to him. But she couldn't have: it was all just a dream.

Rose slowly sat up in her big bed glancing around the room. It had been six years since the sinking, six years since she lost Jack. But just like she promised, she was going on and never letting go.

So many things had happened aboard Titanic that changed her life in more ways then she could have imagined. Jack had saved her; in every way a person can be saved. And he gave her an ever lasting gift - the gift of a child. Shortly after she arrived in New York, Rose had discovered that she was pregnant. It couldn't have been Cal's; after all, she never let him lay a finger on her. It was Jack's baby, conceived below decks in the backseat of a car.

Their daughter was now four years old. Her name was Melia, meaning "daughter of the ocean." Rose had chosen this name for her daughter because she was truly the daughter of the ocean. Jack had left her in the ocean, and she wanted her daughter to have a part of Jack always.

Rose closed her eyes tightly trying to think of anything else besides Jack, but it was no use. She laid her head back onto her pillow and glanced out her bedroom window into the starry night sky. The stars seemed so close, yet so far away, just like the pain in her heart: So close, yet drifting so far away. Through the branches of the trees outside, Rose looked into the heavens and began to sing to herself, _"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes."_ It helped soothe her when ever she had a night like this. It was her and Jack's song, and nothing could ever break the connection they shared through it.

_Mirando entre los árboles de noche _

**_Looking through the trees at night_**

_Caminando sobre un camino oscuro_

**_Walking down a dark path_**

_En las alturas, brillando fuerte_

**_In the branches, shining bright_**

_Tan lejos, pero puedo verlas_

**_Far away, but I can see them_**

"Mommy?" came a tiny voice from the doorway.

Rose sat up and stared into the deep blue eyes of her daughter. "What are you doing up, sweetie? You should be sleeping." Rose smiled.

Melia took a few steps into the room. She was in her night gown; bare footed, with teddy bear, a teddy bear that had seen better days. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her free hand. "But Mommy," Melia sighed, "I can't sleep. I was dreaming about me, you, and – and Daddy."

Rose pressed her lips together as she looked at her four-year-old. "Come here, baby." Melia climbed up on her mother's lap and they laid back against the head rest of the bed. "I was dreaming about Daddy, too, sweetie." Rose kissed Melia's head daintily.

She looked at her daughter as she held her. Her blue eyes had been stolen from Jack, but Melia's curly locks were taken from Rose. And her strawberry-kissed sunshine hair was a cross between Jack and Rose. This was truly their daughter. Rose's eyes caught the teddy bear.

Shortly after arriving in New York, Rose climbed aboard a train that took her to Santa Monica, California.When Melia had turned three, they had taken their first trip to the beach on the pier. Jack had once promised her, "We'll drink cheap beer, ride on the roller coaster 'til we throw up, and then we'll ride horse on the beach – right in the surf!"Rose tried her best to keep that promise, but she changed a few things. They ate lunch at a small pizza place, had their picture drawn for 25 cents, rode the Ferris wheel, then rode horses on the beach, right in the surf and sunset.

During their day, Rose had managed to win the teddy bear for Melia. And since then it had never left Melia's side.

"Mommy," Melia whispered, breaking into Rose's memories of the day at the pier.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I miss Daddy. Will I ever meet him?"

Tears slowly began to fill Rose's eyes as she looked into her daughters ocean blue eyes. "Sweetie, I miss daddy too. You can always see him though. I know he's not here in person like you and me, but he's here in spirit with us everyday in our hearts." Rose took her daughter's hand in hers. "And whenever you get lonely and want to see him, look there," she said, pointing out the window to the sky.Daddy's in the stars, watching down on us forever and always."

Melia looked out into the midnight sky.

"But most importantly, the ones we love never really leave us, sweetie; they stay here." Rose put her hand on Melia's heart." In our hearts."

Melia looked at her mother, then back at the stars. "I want to see Daddy. I want to see the stars. Not just these; I want to see them all, Mommy; all the stars in the world," Melia whispered, a smile dancing its way across her face.

Rose knew it was late, but neither of them could fall back asleep."Okay, baby, I'll give you the world of stars tonight." Rose kissed Melia's cheek and stood up.

In the hot summer night there was no need for jackets, so they grabbed their shoes and headed out the door in their night gowns. They lived in an apartment one block from the Santa Monica beach. And they were heading down the path to the sandy shores. More stars made their way out, lighting up their path, bringing the light to their lives.

Once they reached the beach, they kicked off their shoes and ran barefoot along the sand. The salty ocean mist softly hit their faces, blowing around their curls. Hand in hand, they ran: Rose and Melia Dawson.

_Estrellas aparecen unas a unas _

**_Stars appear one by one_**

_Tantas que no puedo contarlas _

**_So many that I can't count them_**

_Lo que estaba oscuro, iluminado _

**_What was dark, illuminated_**

_La que estaba oculta, estrellada _

**_What was hidden, starry_**

_Marchando lentamente en el cielo, _

**_Marching slowly in the sky_**

_Las estrellas traen la luz a mi vida _

**_The stars bring light to my life_**

Very tired and out of breath, Rose took Melia into her arms as they reached the shore. They both collapsed onto the sand and laid together under the blanket of stars.

Rose always felt so lost and confused without Jack. But she never gave up hope and Melia helped maintain that hope. No matter how lost or confused, she could always look to the starry night sky and find what she had been looking for.

No matter how far off the path she strayed, Jack was always there to lead her back. Though his hands were cold, they could still bring Rose into his arms and send her back again.

"Mommy, I see him," Melia whispered.

Rose kissed her daughter's forehead.

"He's the brightest star in the sky, Mommy. And he's shining for me and you."

Rose fought back the tears as she held Melia's hand. "I see him too, sweetie. He shines brighter every day. Just for me and you."

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Melia asked, placing her small hand on Rose's cheek.

"Because, darling, I miss your daddy very much. And I wish he could be here to see what a beautiful little girl he has."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Melia."

Rose softly began to sing to Melia. "Come Josephine, in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes." Melia joined in for the repeat as they laid on the sand together, searching the sky.

_Cuando la noche me abrazó _

**_When the night hugged me_**

_Y mis pies salieron del camino _

**_And my feet left the path_**

_El abrazo tan frió que me tiritó_

**_The embrace so cold, I shivered_**

_Cuando la senda yo perdí _

**_When I lost the path_**

_Busque al cielo y yo vi_

**_I searched the sky and I found_**

_Lo que estaba siempre allí_

**_What is always there_**

They walked along the shore, gently letting the water's edge kiss their bare feet as they held hands.

"What was Daddy like?" Melia asked.

Rose took a deep breath, letting the question wash over her with every passing moment. When she spoke, her voice was a bit shaky. "Your Daddy was a wonderful man. I met him on Titanic, remember?" Melia nodded. "Well, he was a wonderful artist; amazing, really."

"Like me?" Melia asked excitedly. Ever since she could pick up a crayon, she had loved to draw.

Rose smiled. "Yes, Melia; just like you."

"What else, Mommy?"

"Well, he was nothing short of a gentleman. He was amazing, sweet, kind, funny…everything you could ever want. But he really saw people. He made you look and listen with your heart, not your eyes." Rose knew that Melia probably didn't understand everything she was saying, but she knew she heard every word she was speaking. "And he gave me the greatest gift in the world."

"What was it, mommy?"

"You, darling."

They found a spot on the beach and laid down again. Melia began to slowly drift asleep in her mother's arms. Rose let silent tears grace her cheeks. "Why Jack? Why?" she whispered. "I promised to never let go, but I did. That night when you saved my life, I let you go to the bottom of the Atlantic. I should have held on. What if I never let you go? Would you still be the man I used to know? Would you have survived?"

She knew she was foolish to be thinking this way, but these thoughts filled her mind every day. Not a moment went by that she wasn't thinking about Jack.

"I wish you were here, Jack, I need you - Melia needs you." Her voice broke. "I love you so much. I wish you could be here to watch our baby girl grow up."

Rose closed her eyes and let the ocean's breeze wash over her.

_Lo que estaba oscuro, iluminado _

**_What was dark, illuminated_**

_La que estaba oculta, estrellada _

**_What was hidden, starry_**

_Marchando lentamente en el cielo, _

**_Marching slowly in the sky_**

_Las estrellas traen la luz a mi vida _

**_The stars bring light to my life_**

Rose lay there, gazing at the starry sky. She saw the faces of everyone she knew on Titanic. Poor, sweet little Cora and her family. Miss Trudy. Mr. Andrews. Tommy, Fabritzio. People from the steerage party…she saw all of their faces happily dancing through the midnight sky.

They were free, free for everyone to see. They were not bitter about having to leave this precious earth behind because they had found something better out there. Rose finally understood. After all these years, she finally knew why it must be this way.

Rose had made a promise six years ago. A promise to a man who had saved her in every way that a person can be saved. She promised never to let go and to move on. She couldn't go on living like this; Jack wouldn't want her to. He had told her that night that she would go on and have lots of babies, and live her life. He gave her the gift of life. Without him, Rose knew she would've died.

They had to be a reason why she didn't die. She had to be meant for better things than sorrow and a broken heart.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at her starry friends.

_¿Puede ser una vista mejor que_

**_Could there be a better sight than_**

_Mis amigas bailando en el cielo? _

**_My friends dancing in the sky?_**

_Donde todo el mundo puede verlas_

**_Where the whole world can see them_**

She knew that no matter what happened, Jack and everybody else would continue to watch over her and Melia. Rose knew that nothing could ever come between her love for Jack, not even this. Because of Jack she was a better person. She was freed from the first-class life that she hated so much. Jack was now her and Melia's guardian angel.

With everyone's face looking down on her and Melia from the heavens above, Rose was finally able to let go of her fears. To let go of what was holding her back. She would forever love Jack, but it was time for her to spread her wings. It was time for her heart to go on. Not just for her, but for Melia, too.

They deserved to have a family and live the life Jack was able to give them.

As Rose lay there, she thought about a man who lived in her building, Daniel. She had known him since she was pregnant. He always helped her out with whatever she needed. And he loved Melia. He had asked her out on a number of occasions, but she was never able to say 'yes,' not even when she wanted to.

At the time, she felt like she was betraying her love for Jack, that if she loved Jack, she couldn't also love Daniel.

It wasn't until this moment, lying on the beach with her sleeping daughter. That she realized this is what Jack would have wanted. Jack wanted her to move on and have a family.

"Rose?" came a deep voice from behind her.

Rose moved slightly so that she could see who it was. It was Daniel. His green eyes pierced the night sky and his shaggy black hair moved slowly with the breeze.

"Daniel," she whispered, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "Well, sometimes when I can't sleep, I take a walk down here. I saw you walking down. I thought I'd make sure you were all right."

Rose smiled, even though her eyes were full of salty tears. Was she actually being handed a second chance?

"Would you mind if I walked you back?"

Rose glanced up at the stars and mouthed "thank you" to Jack. She knew he was helping her. She let her fears leave her mind and body and she smiled at Daniel. "I'd love that."

Daniel smiled and bent down. "I'll carry Melia for you if you want." He carefully lifted Melia into his arms.

Rose's smile deepened and she placed a loving hand on her daughter's cheek.

_Cuando los nubes las esconden_

**_When the clouds hide them_**

_Sé que siempre las me miran_

**_I know that they always watch me_**

_Y mis miedos ya me saldrán_

**_And my fears now will leave me_**

As they walked back to the house, Rose felt everything fall into place and she finally knew she wasn't betraying her love for Jack. Once they reached her door, Daniel handed Melia over to Rose. Rose took a deep breath and asked, "Daniel, do you want to come in and have a cup of coffee?"

Daniel smiled. "I would love that."

They both slowly walked inside, the door closing behind them.

Her heart was going on, not forgetting her first true love, but thanking the love for the gifts it received.She was able to start over.

Jack saved her in every way that a person can be saved.

_Lo que estaba oscuro, iluminado _

**_What was dark, illuminated_**

_La que estaba oculta, estrellada _

**_What was hidden, starry_**

_Marchando lentamente en el cielo, _

**_Marching slowly in the sky_**

_Las estrellas traen la luz a mi vida _

**_The stars bring light to my life_**


End file.
